gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sea Guardian
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sea Guardian page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Piplupower (Talk) 02:22, April 22, 2010 done ok, i fixed it. for future reference, when a page does not have a category that it needs, at the bottom, you will see: Category: then the name of whatever categories it has, then below it, it will say add category.Got it? click that , type in the category name, press enter, then click save. Pip 12:48, May 26, 2010 (UTC) PS Yes, i gave slappy a talk before giving him adminship, and he now knows that he cannot post images of other pirates unless HE took the screenshot. He knows better now. Sorry bout' that. FOOL!!! HA, you think that pethetic Co. Empire is going to catch me?! Please, your on there wanted list, even though you don't want anybody knowing that. I will find you and finish you off my self in the game, and I'm no fake, I'm just as real as you in the game. MUHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Agreed So you have finally woke up. fine then, I except your challenge. If I win though, you will have to leave Pirates Online forever and never ever return, and you have to give me your account he he he. I am going to whoop your but in PvP. I will meet you in Desereau Cuba on Sunday. he he he. This should be interesting.................... NO i refuse to let this happen. you two have no rights to take away eachothers abilities to play. I will NOT let this happen. Pip 23:14, May 28, 2010 (UTC) if you wish to remain on this wiki, DO NOT DO THIS! Your welcome Your welcome Sea Guardian. I Just don't like it when other people are mean to one another. But if your really going to fight Shadow Guardian, I'm rooting for you cause the jerk needs to learn that things can't go his way and he cannot act like other people. and thank you for the compliment on my pirate. I guess you are really nice like you said you are in your pirate page. lets talk again sometimes. Bye!!! ok ok I confess Ok Ok I confess, look. There will be no PvP. One: it is not because I am chikening off, it's because Shadow Zachary is level 15 and well look at your level, he he. Two: is because you already have my Pirates Online account because it was your account from the very start. im not going to put in the last 3 digits in the user name but your account name partially is pyro knight with tree more digits in it. your old account. don't ask how i was able to get into your old account but it is your account. I just simply wanted to see how everybdoy would reacted. I wasn't expecting that aquataka person to come in but I sure got you and TREE other people to actually fell for it. I know this will cause my account here to be ban but, hey it was just a joke. i have no guilt in doing this though just to let ya know. But now once you read this message, your obviously going to delete the pyro knight account so I won';t be able to use it. well then, i have to go. got more jokes to pull. more people to act like. well i'm outta here, oh and i am not apologizing for what i did. but does it really matter, this account is obviously going to be deleted by pipluppower anyways. but at least you now know the truth. see. i'm not all that bad. i may lie, but when i have too, i will tell the strickest of truth. I'm out of here. thought about it i have thought about itr, and i have made my decision. Shadow will be blocked for a month, we will see what he is like if he comes back, and you will be blocked for a week. If someone starts talking to you the way he did, you should ignore him, and tell me. Pip 17:52, May 29, 2010 (UTC) block i have blocked you for 1 week. i have decided to do this to teach you a lesson. if you have a problem with this, email me, at Piplupower@gmail.com Pip 17:59, May 29, 2010 (UTC) fan story Sea, after bans end, you are allowed to continue all normal conduct, as long as you dont break any rules. Pip 21:25, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Also, there is something i wanted to talk about with you. Matthew gave up his admin status, and i need a new one. i was wondering if you would consider taking the spot. Zachary Page I saw your page and i just wanted to let you know that the strange building is for a new minigame coming soon called Cannon Defense. You will go in the building and up to a cannon and keep enemy ships away. Always wanting to help, IP 71............... admin as an admin, you will be labeled as the admin of one type of thing, that i havent decided yet. Generally you just have higher athourity than others. Pip 12:49, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Keep in mind that Slappy123 and I are still higher rank. RE:No problemo ok i have decided. you shall be admin of... CHOCOLATE CHERIOS!!! JK XD You will be admin of Fan stories. Slappy used to be that, but now with matthew fireskull gone, you will be that. Pip The Pirate 16:00, June 12, 2010 (UTC) RumpelDeals.com! Visit RumpelDeals.com now! you'll become a trillionaire! But hurry! this is a limited time offer! head hey sea, i wont be able to use the computer from the 5th to the 16th, so i need you to be lead admin while i cant edit. if you think it will be fine, then you can have it. if you dont want the responsibility, then its ok, just tell me. Pip The Pirate 02:14, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ok just be ready. as soon as anything happens, just swoop in there and dont be afraid to be harsh emediatly, like i was on you and shadow. also, dont be afraid of mistakes. Pip The Pirate 13:56, June 29, 2010 (UTC) boss sorry, i dont mean to dissapoint you, but matthew has retaken his position, so while im gone, HE will lead. sorry. but you are practically lead admin while i am gone. Pip The Pirate 20:03, June 29, 2010 (UTC) lol No, I told Pip that you should be boss while he's gone, you already were offered it Kanye West 20:04, June 29, 2010 (UTC) (Matthew) oh wait!!! no, matthew doesnt want to be lead while im gone. you will be. Pip The Pirate 20:06, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ok to clear things up Hey, Ik you sent the message to pip but I read it and feel like answering it lol Pip offered me to be admin again after I quit be cause some "Problems" he today asked me to be admin again so, im lead admin but when he is on break you become lead admin while he is gone I think I got it right I might have not Kanye West (Matthew) 03:04, June 30, 2010 (UTC) P.S. So, yeh you were right yes you will be in charge when im gone. Pip The Pirate 14:51, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Admin voting Hey, on my blog right now we're voting on our like 5th admin lol (if you count obsidion) Just wanted to let you know if you dont already Matthew Fireskull Hi Hi there, Sea, im new to this wiki and i just wanted to say hi to the new admin. See you around mate Warhawk1 19:38, July 6, 2010 (UTC) So Sorry! I was just spell checking, I think my cousin might have done something. I apologize for it. I will not touch the Zachary Page, again sorry. (Jzfredskins 01:49, July 7, 2010 (UTC)) None Hey, I think we gotta stop giving slappy second chances he made a accoint before lighting plus another and another and another and all of them have been used for spam at one point Matthew Fireskull P.S. Sorry that was me, I didn't know I was logged off Matthew Fireskull Most Viewed Award! I would like to put the Most Viewd thing I made on Zachery, check it out on Joshua Coalskull! (Jzfredskins 03:13, July 12, 2010 (UTC)) I put it on there! Hope you don't get mad. I think it is a nice touch! (Jzfredskins 03:25, July 12, 2010 (UTC)) Congrats! Congratulations for being one of the most viewed articles! I like the template it adds finesse! (Goodpiratesgonebad 03:29, July 12, 2010 (UTC)) meet what is a good time when our pirates can meet in game? not today or tommorow though. Pip The Pirate 23:31, July 23, 2010 (UTC) D-name Hey Zachary its James, here is the link https://piratesonline.go.com/index?pageId=manageAccount. Also, when u put in ur username and password, u will go to change d name. It will take a day for the d name to be approved. I know i didnt log into my wiki account, but is me. inactive inactive admins are being cleared from their positions. you have 3 days to respond to this message. 02:46, July 26, 2010 (UTC) aye aye mate. just checking. and btw you didnt respond to my question about when we could meet in the game. 13:16, July 26, 2010 (UTC) time zone im in central, so im 2 hours ahead of you. 12:45, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ok ok can we meetin tormenta on the bridge where the kelpbrain are? and also, can we change the time to 3 o clock for me 1 for you? 14:58, July 27, 2010 (UTC) aye aye ok 01:26, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm Back Hello Sea Guardian, It's you old nemesis Shadow Guardian, even though I been told that I was blocked for a month, I saw that I was actually blocked for a year. That Piplupower is one slick liar, Eh doesn't matter. I'm not here to challenge you, I have other intentions in mind. But I will be here for a long while with my new OWN pirate. I'm back, and I'm bad. HAHAHA sorry saorry i got to keep doing this... you are just so... inactive... please respond in three days or you will no longer be an admin. 15:51, August 14, 2010 (UTC) PS pay no attention to what darkside muertos said Gotcha Ok Ill See I Like How Mine Went! Im ashamed Im so sorry about this Zachary. I just.. I dont know.. jumped to conclusion and started being a jerk. I know it is too late for apologies, but I feel it is necessary. Maybe one day I will see how good of a friend you where, and how stupid I was to lose that friendship. Goodbye my friend Warhawk1 21:32, August 16, 2010 (UTC) kk ok 23:20, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Is aqua gonna be on? I tried the other day but she didn't show. Maybe It will help when I bring my friend and learner with me, who is a girl Warhawk1 00:28, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ? why r u ppl always such haters! Um.... was that message to me? Hey! I saw what you posted on Bloody Le'Fitte's page. It was right after what i said. Just to ask.... were you saying that to ME or HIM? cuz i just making sure u werent talking to ME lol... the greenest.. greeniest Clothiessst.. Greencloths AKA the Richhiiest Richy Richest Richard Goldvane also known as Captaingoldvane2 23:22, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Meeting Hey and right now I'm trying to meet every editor on the wiki on pirates. Please leave a message on my talk page saying where, and when. I could meet you. 01:26, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Time Zone Currently i am in Russia but I'm used to Central time so I'll just call myself in Central Time zone, but yeah, The place and server works, but where in Tormenta? Thanks, 22:52, September 1, 2010 (UTC) can't make it to meeting! Sorry dude, I'm not gonna able to come to the meeting today. Does tomorrow, same time and place work? Sorry, 21:36, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Hey dude, sorry I could not make it to Tormenta to meet you, I have been really busy with band practice and I haven't been on that much. I checked 10 minutes after on Pirates but I didn't know where on Tormenta. If we can meet sometime in the future please tell me where in Tormenta or where ever. Thanks, 02:53, September 6, 2010 (UTC) i so, so, SO sorry the other admins have decided and outnumbered me in an idea to remove your adminship. if i could stop this, i WOULD. again, im REALLY sorry, please dont be mad 20:57, September 27, 2010 (UTC) they say you are "inactive" i dont believe it, and it OBVIOUSLY isnt true if you can respond to me this fast. im sitll gonna try and get you back man. 21:06, September 27, 2010 (UTC) im working on it i mtrying to get you back as admin 21:11, September 27, 2010 (UTC) nice now that you are beack and better, lets see some editing!!! 14:49, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Thx for yer comment on my blog, that was really nice! and uh yer map here, is missing Ravens Cove lol:) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:14, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:27, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Role Play Hello, Sea Guardian, I was sending Tama63 a message when I noticed your reply to him. The message was sent to every user, not you in particular. From the work I have seen you do, I know you are a brilliant and wonderful editor. Therefore, you don't have to worry about that message. It was directed towards most roleplayers on here. Sincerely, King George II '' Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk''' ]] 17:27, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 21:18, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:48, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:17, September 30, 2011 (UTC)